Take Two Minutes
by M.L. Shards
Summary: PR:SPD Just in time for Remembrance Day, Lest we Forget ...One Shot...


Just in time for Remembrance Day. This one shot it based off a story that inspired the song _Pittance of Time_ by Terry Kelly. It's a beautiful song in my mind. The video makes me cry.

DYK? During the Napoleonic Wars, the poppy drew attention as the mysterious flower that bloomed over the graves of fallen soldiers.

Of course the lyrics are by Terry Kelly and I own nothing.

* * *

Sky let out a sad sigh as he wandered through the grocery store, weaving in and out of the myriad of shelves, scanning each for what he needed. The truth was, he didn't need anything, it was Bridge and Sydney who had discovered the base had a sudden lack of toast and sweets (respectively).

He'd lost sight of Sydney a long time ago and was currently stuck with Bridge who was having a very interesting dilemma…

"You know, I used to always buy the bread in the green bag," he sighed holding a bag of bread in a green bag on his left and a bag of bread in a blue bag on his right, "but now that I'm a blue ranger, do you think I should get the one in the blue bag? I mean, I have a strong attachment with the green bag kind, however-"

Sky rolled his eyes at Bridge's "major" problem as he plucked the blue bag out of Bridge's hand, "Be adventurous and go for the blue."

Bridge's face immediately lit up as he put the green bag down, "Thanks Sky, I didn't think you cared about toast as I did."

"I'm a closet fan," Sky sighed as he scratched his forehead, "look, Bridge, let's find Sydney and just go, okay?"

Bridge frowned; he could tell something was very off with the new red ranger, "Are you alright?"

"Bridge, it's Remembrance Day…" Sky pointed out, "I always get a little-"

Bridge nodded, cutting Sky off, "It's alright. What time is it?"

Sky looked down at his watch, "10:58 am"

Bridge let out a sigh, "Knowing Syd, she'll have gotten distracted and will be in the pharmacy looking at make up. Why do you think they call it make up? I mean I understand the whole idea that applying it "makes you up" but if that's the case, why is it so weird if a guy wears it? And –"

Sky raised his hand to cut Bridge off and hand him back the bag of bread, "I really don't like where you're going with this. I'm going to go find Syd."

Bridge placed the bag of bread in the small basket he'd gotten, and then proceeded to pile five more on top of it, ignoring the strange looks some people in the bakery section were giving to him.

Sky wandered through the shelves yet again as he tried to remember where the pharmacy. S.P.D. normally supplied most of the ranger's food, so it was a long time since he'd been to this store. He managed to briefly catch a glimpse of wavy blonde hair in an area, before it disappeared again.

"Sydney?"

"Over here Sky!"

Backtracking an isle, he found her studying the different kinds of shampoo that were presented in front of her.

"Do you like bubblegum or rose petal better?" she asked shoving one of the bottles under his nose.

"Why are you asking me?"

"_Attention shoppers, as it is now eleven o'clock please take two minutes of silence to remember those who have lost their lives in wars all over the galaxy at every moment in history"_

Sydney placed the shampoo bottles back onto the shelf, and clasped her hands behind her back, as if standing at attention, but looked down at the floor. Sky and Bridge took similar stances.

The entire store went silence.

Well…almost.

"Natalie, come on, the vegetables are over this way" came a gruff voice from somewhere near the back of the store.

Sky's head snapped up. He could head two sets of footsteps in the otherwise silent store. He immediately glanced over to where a young girl with dark brown hair was attempting to catch up with her father who was literally dragging her.

"Daddy, why is everyone so quiet?" she asked looking around nervously.

_They fought and some died for their homeland.  
They fought and some died; now it's our land.  
Look at his little child; there's no fear in her eyes.  
Could he not show respect for other dads who have died?_

"It's nothing,"

Sky bit the inside of his cheek and looked back at the floor as he remembered those of his friends who had fought across the galaxy as soldiers and rangers.

_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls who went over.  
In peace may they rest, may we never  
forget why they died.  
It's a pittance of time._

.As he remembered his father a loud thud came from behind him, "Goddamnit! Someone help me here! Hey! Don't just stand there like an idiot! You work here! So work!"

Sky inhaled deeply in an attempted to calm himself and glanced over at Sydney.

Her hands were curled into fists behind her back.

_God forgive me for wanting to strike him.  
Give me strength so as not to be like him.  
My heart pounds in my breast, fingers pressed to my lips,  
My throat wants to bawl out, my tongue barely resists._

_But two minutes I will bide.  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls who went over.  
In peace may they rest,  
may we never forget why they died.  
It's a pittance of time._

Back at the bakery, Bridge glanced up to see the man with his daughter. He shook his head and broke his stance to go over and approach them.

He spoke in barely a whisper, "Sir, please be quiet, it's disrespectful."

_Read the letters and poems of the heroes at home.  
They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own.  
There's a price to be paid if you go, if you stay.  
Freedom's fought for and won in numerous ways._

"Why should I care?" the man grumbled, attempting to push passed, but Bridge rested a hand on his shoulder, "What?" he snapped.

"Sir, be quiet," Bridge repeated quietly, a few shoppers looked over at him and smiled in silent thanks.

The little girl looked up at Bridge strangely, "Why's everyone so quiet?"

Bridge brought his fingers to his lips and the girl nodded, and mouthed back "I'm sorry."

_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls all over.  
May we never forget, our young become vets.  
At the end of the line,_  
_It's a pittance of time._

The man let out an exasperated sigh as he approached the baker who was behind the counter, head down, "Hey, can I get a loaf of bread or what?"

_It takes courage to fight in your own war.  
It takes courage to fight someone else's war.  
Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell.  
They bring hope to foreign lands that hate mongers can't kill._

Bridge shook his head, pulled out his S.P.D. badge and in an instant the man was concealed in a silver containment card that fell to the floor.

_Take two minutes, would you mind?  
It's a pittance of time,  
For the boys and the girls who go over.  
In peacetime our best still don battle dress  
And lay their lives on the line.  
It's a pittance of time_

Sky and Sydney glanced at each other as they heard the familiar zap and falling of a containment card. They also noticed the man's voice had been silenced. They shared a quick smile before looking back at the floor to remember without distractions.

_In peace may they rest,  
Lest we forget why they died.  
Take a pittance of time_

* * *

Lest We Forget 


End file.
